


Heat of the Moment

by Nikki66



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/pseuds/Nikki66
Summary: Fenris’ eyes opened when the feeding ceased. He gazed at Anders in contenment. The alpha had returned the omega’s overtures. This reciprocity was far more binding than any other act that would follow. Just as Anders, and Justice, had sensed this, so did Fenris. The elf quietly spoke.“I am yours.”





	1. A Time to Cast Away Stones

**Author's Note:**

> A shamelessly fluffy ficlet I wrote to help break a minor case of writer's block. 
> 
> My first alpha/omega fic. Perhaps slightly off the usual a/o format, if there is such a thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's heat takes them by surprise.
> 
> Someone's response is more surprising.

Anders was irritated. He’d been irritated all day. All week, really. But, today, it was especially bad. It had to be the elf.

Fenris had been partnered with him on this particular mission. They’d been traversing the warren of caverns together for hours, covering every tunnel and cave, carefully mapping the ruins. As far as the work went, they were well-enough matched. Fenris had an exceptional memory and sense of direction. Anders had a fair hand in sketching and notation. In another couple of days, they’d meet with Varric and Hawke on the far side of the plateau beyond the Wounded Coast. Until then, it was just the two of them. 

The work wasn’t what irritated Anders. The ruins, as far as ruins went, weren’t particularly dangerous. The occasional giant spider or walking corpse was easily dealt with between the two of them. No... it was something else. And, the only other something to factor in, was Fenris.

There was nothing obviously irritating. They’d both been surprisingly forbearing, so far. What little conversation they’d shared had been kept to the task at hand. Yet....

He glanced at the elf beside him. He was glancing back, his look appraising, speculative. The same look he’d worn for the better part of the day. The sense of irritation grew, almost physical in quality. Like a barely there buzzing in his spine; a faint itch in his chest. 

“Problem?” he asked.

An eyebrow disappeared under the shaggy white fringe. “Not that I am aware of.”

“Why do you keep looking at me that way?”

“If I am looking at you in any way, it is to discern why you are continually looking at me.”

“Because _you_ keep looking at _me_!”

Fenris didn’t reply, his gaze as speculative as before. Anders sighed, irritably, and shook his head. His brain was fuzzy from the never-ending tunnels, the cramped writing in dim light.

Hours later, they stopped for lunch. There was no fuel to burn in the caverns, so piled rocks were heated with his magic. As he watched the pot of water set to boil, he felt a tug on his paldron. Jerking about, he found Fenris squatted behind him, combing through the feathers.

“What in Andraste’s knickers are you doing?”

“Your feathers are a mess.” The elf continued his task, unguantleted fingers threading through the black feathers.

Anders nearly barked at him to stop, yet, he felt himself relaxing. Inexplicably, the faint sensation of his paldrons being combed seemed to calm his irritation. He eyed the elf for a moment, then turned back to watching the water boil. His shoulders slowly dropped, the tension draining from them.

Back at work mapping the corridors, Fenris continued to watch him. Now, the gaze was through lowered lashes, looking up at him with head nearly bowed. Each time Anders met the green eyes, it was harder to look away. The irritation began, again, the buzzing itch spreading through most of his torso.

“Why do you keep _looking_ at me?” he demanded.

“Why do _you_ keep looking at _me_?” Fenris replied.

He didn’t know.

He wondered if he was becoming ill. He felt hot. His thoughts were increasingly fuzzy. His skin was sensitive. He didn’t get sick. Not since he’d developed magic. He’d always had a knack for healing, and that had started early, with himself. He was simply never ill.

“Let’s make camp. I’m not... right.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Don’t start with me, elf. So help me....”

Fenris watched him while they set out their sleeping rolls and piled rocks together for heating. Anders pulled off his outer robes to cool his heated skin. In his tunic and trousers, he sat with his head in his hands, trying to sort his symptoms. A tug on his hair had him looking around.

Fenris was crouched behind him, again.

“What is it, this time?” Anders groused.

“Your hair’s a mess. I would straighten it.”

“Are you feeling alright? Because, I’m not. And, if you’re not, maybe we should... I don’t know.”

“I feel fine. May I comb your hair?”

“Your question contradicts your answer, you realize.”

Ignoring him, Fenris’ fingers made their way to his head, and gently tugged the tie from his hair. As when he’d straightened his paldrons, Anders felt himself relax as Fenris combed his tangled hair. The strange, buzzing itch that had filled him, changed. As the elf’s fingers stroked through his hair and along his scalp, the itch began tingling. Delightful, relaxing tingles cascaded down his head, shoulders and back. They turned the heat of his skin to hypersensation. He felt _everything_. He felt the gentle touch in his hair, the breath of the elf on his neck, the slight breeze from the cool rock of the cavern. 

His mind filled with the haze he’d fought all day. He forgot where he was, nearly who he was. His world narrowed to the connection between himself and the elf, the fingers that had left his hair, and were now stroking along his neck... the _tongue_ that was stroking along his neck. Hot... soft... perfect....

With sudden clarity, he understood what he had been feeling. With equally sudden surprise, he understood what Fenris was doing. He’d never been in this situation before, but he certainly recognized it. He was in heat, and Fenris was responding accordingly.

In a world of people divided into alphas and omegas, mages were always among the population of omega. The Circle taught that it was the Maker’s way of balancing influence. Alpha’s could, at certain times, hold great sway over an omega. So, mages, already in possession of great power, were given the more malliable of the two allignments. 

Omegas, after the onset of puberty, cycled through heat every six months. Alphas were drawn to omegas in heat. But, because alphas were less common, another omega, particularly one also in heat, often satisfied the need to couple. Once done, the heat ended, and the two people went their separate ways. 

The less common alphas cycled through heat, as well, though much less often; only every four or five years. However, it came with more complicating factors. 

When an alpha went into heat, it triggered the heat of any omega in close proximity. Unlike the usual omega heat, this was accompanied by courting rituals; vying for the alpha’s attention, engaging in grooming behavior, attempting to feed them. The omegas caught in the alpha’s heat had no interest in one another, focused instead on having their overtures returned; the signal that the alpha had chosen them to mate. 

For mating was certainly the goal, just as with an omega-heat. But, for an alpha and omega to mate during the _alpha's_ heat, was much more than simply sex. Such a mating forged a bond between them. A lifelong bond, that could not be broken. A bond that omegas, regardless of their station in life, instinctively sought. A primitive desire for a strong alpha, who could provide for them and protect them.

Anders had never experienced a heat. The Circle kept mages on heat suppressants to control the distraction that would otherwise ensue. Not to mention the risk of an alpha templar causing a disturbance should he or she fail to take leave when they felt the heat coming on. 

Once Anders had escaped the Circle, he’d no longer been on suppressants, but he’d also joined the Grey Wardens. He’d learned that, among other changes brought about by the Joining, his sexual alignment had been altered. Grey Wardens were always alphas, as a side effect of the ritual. Even the mages.

And, that had been... four years ago? Since leaving the Wardens, Justice had kept him from chasing after omegas he’d encountered in their heat. But, now... the spirit was apparently as helpless against his own heat as Anders.

And, Fenris, obviously an omega, was responding to Anders’ heat by engaging in courtship rituals. The elf was grooming him, with fingers and mouth. Anders fought to speak, his brain quickly succumbing to the pull of his nature.

“Fenris,” he said thickly.

“Mmm....” he was sucking on Anders’ neck, hands sliding up under his tunic.

“I’m... I’m in heat....” he gasped.

“Yes. You are.” His tunic was lifted, his arms with it, and pulled off over his head. Fenris wrapped his arms about his torso, mouth feasting on his shoulders.

“You don’t want me for your life mate... Maker... oh, Maker....” Fenris’ hands stroked along his chest, combing through the fine hair. 

“We will make the best of it.”

Anders’ neck arched back as his ear was laved with a wicked tongue, hot breath on his neck.

“It... it’s... the heat... you d-d-don’t mean.... Run, Fenris... get away from me. I won’t let you... bond yourself... sweet Maker....” his voice collapsed into gasps. 

Fenris didn’t run. He straddled Anders’ lap, and licked a slow line up his throat. Anders’ mind fogged over, lost in the attentions of the omega in his lap, the primal grooming, the insistance for his attention. 

The elf’s tongue licked along his stubble, teeth scraping his jawline. His fingers slid into his hair, once more, carding through the strands. Anders tilted his head, allowing Fenris to perform his grooming as he desired. It was the single-most intimate sensation he’d ever experienced. 

As Fenris moved from his head and face, to lave his chest and belly, Anders lay back, the tingling sensation breaking through his body like ocean waves. No coherent thoughts crossed through the fog of his mind. He was like a cat in the sun, Fenris cleaning and combing him into a stupor.

“Alpha.” Hot breath whispered in his ear. “Eat.”

He parted his lips, and a bit of dried fruit was placed between them. He pulled it in, and chewed, the taste beyond anything he’d ever known. Sweet, tangy, full, perfect. Piece after piece of fruit was hand-fed to his waiting lips. Finally, his eyelids lifted, and he saw the man who’d been feeding him. A familiar face, now new. Now, his to learn. 

He sat up, and rubbed his stubbled jaw against the smooth, dark cheek, inhaling him. Sweet, tangy, like the fruit; with something else. The scent of an omega in heat. Anders’ tongue drew a line along his throat. Oh... the taste of him! He laved Fenris’ throat and jaw, sucked on his ears, nibbled the delicate points. 

His hair was soft as goose down, heaven to touch, sin to bury his mouth and nose in. He lifted the form-fitting tunic, and pulled it off over the elf’s raised arms. Finding the juncture of lyrium lines on Fenris’ shoulders, he followed their pattern with his tongue, grooming. Down his arms, down to his fingers, each one sucked into Anders’ mouth like the sweetest morsel. 

The markings on his chest wound about his nipples, and Anders let his mouth be drawn there, to lick and nuzzle. He gently pushed Fenris to lie with his back along Anders’ legs, and followed the lyrium down his belly; licking and nibbling, grooming every inch of the torso before him. He glanced up at the elf’s face, saw the same bliss in his expression as he’d felt. His eyes were caught by an open satchel beside them. Reaching in, he pulled out a handful of dried fruit, answering the compelling need to provide for the omega he’d just committed to his sensory memory.

Fenris accepted the fruit, as he had. Eyes closed, lips parted, he took what was offered, savoring each bite. And, with each piece he presented to the elf, Anders felt something within him shift and alter. Something primal; something pure. This man sprawled across his lap, accepting his attentions, his grooming, and now food; would be his. His to provide for, to care for, to protect. 

His chest filled with pride and purpose. The spirit within him, a silent participant until now, roared in defiance of challengers unknown. He and Justice were joined in this resolve. Fenris would never come to harm so long as they lived.

Fenris’ eyes opened when the feeding ceased. He gazed at Anders in contenment. The alpha had returned the omega’s overtures. This reciprocity was far more binding than any other act that would follow. Just as Anders, and Justice, had sensed this, so did Fenris. The elf quietly spoke.

“I am yours.”

The three, tenderly spoken words settled in Anders’ soul. There was no turning back. 

He lifted Fenris from his suppine position on his lap, and held him. Strong arms wrapped about him, in return. Anders’ mouth opened against his neck, no longer grooming, but tasting and pleasuring. Fenris groaned, and Anders shifted into full-blown heat at the sound.

Gone was the gentle exploration and overture. His body _yearned_. It _needed_. It _wanted_. He bit into the flesh under his lips, the mating drive hard upon him. Fenris groaned again, louder, his heat-scent suddenly overpowering. It filled Anders’ senses, and left him besotted.

In a rush of lust, his hands settled on the waistband of the elf’s leggings and wrenched the fabric. They tore along the back seam, and with Fenris unceremoniously dumped from Anders’ lap onto the bedroll, they were wrested from his body.

Anders paused in his lust, distracted by the sight of the naked elf. Dark skin, graceful white markings, lithe muscles. And, resplendent above it all, his fully erect, dusky cock. Dripping, engorged, Anders had never thirsted for anything more than he did that flesh.

Fenris howled when his cock was swallowed. Anders sucked, tasting and feeling the flesh in his mouth. Fenris bucked his hips, moaning as his desperate body struggled between its need to be taken, and the unbelievable pleasure of taking Anders’ mouth.

The boquet of the elf’s heat assaulted Anders’ senses, again, and he left Fenris’ cock to move lower. His entrance was drenched with omega lubricant, the fragrance like nothing one would expect from this part of the body. He smelled of honey, salt, and Fenris’ own essence; it was irresistible. Anders’ tongue lapped at the hole, in a frenzy of hunger, as Fenris’ cries reached a desperate tone. Finally, Anders could resist no longer.

“Mine,” he growled, shoving his trousers down.

“Yours,” Fenris gasped. “Mate me....”

Anders moved up the elf’s body, and cradled Fenris’ head in his hands, looking intently into the desire-filled green eyes. With a thrust, he breached the body below him, and was enveloped in pure ecstacy.

Hot. Slick. Tight. Home. His. His home. His mate. Together. Together. Together.

He called out wordlessly, harsh sounds for such a beautiful song. His body was a coil of want, knowing only the bliss of the body in which he moved.

He thrust mindlessly, feeling Fenris under him, thrusting in return; his slender frame shuddering and undulating as he sang his own song... his own, _exquisite_ song. 

Anders felt the bonding begin as they moved together. The pleasure they shared, the joining of their bodies, the giving and receiving of overtures; all culminated in this. A bond, that paired them for life; that provided them a connection of understanding and commitment seldom found elsewhere. A bond that would change their lives. He was unable to truly understand what was happening, lost in the primal urge. But, he knew he wanted it with all his being.

As Fenris came closer to his finish, his lyrium markings fluttered and flashed with his slipping control. Through swirling pleasure and heat, Anders felt Justice reel with the lyrium’s song. All of them, singing. Singing as they climbed toward ecstacy.

Fenris peaked first. With a flash of brilliant light, he crescendoed, body and voice shattering. As his lyrium markings flared, Justice swooned. 

Anders felt it all. Voice raised in desperate need, he spasmed, and pulsed within his mate. Intense. Pleasure so intense it almost hurt. He held Fenris tight, his cries muffled in his neck, as he shuddered through his climax.

An eternity later, thought returned to his head. He was not... the same. He was... something else. The heat was gone, but something was irrevokably altered.

He raised his head, and took in the man whose limbs were wrapped about him. Eyes of the most beautiful green regarded him. Formerly, his antagonist. Now, his mate. 

His finger traced around one brilliant green eye, and down the elfy bridge of his nose. 

“Do you regret--” he began.

“No. Do you--”

“No.” 

He shifted his body, and lay on his back, pulling Fenris against him. 

“I tried to get you to leave. I know you wouldn’t have chosen this.”

“I sensed the heat coming before you did. I chose to remain.”

“Why?”

“You are an alpha mage. That is unheard of. You will not be weak like the magisters. You can provide, and protect.”

“But, why a mage? Why me?”

“You are powerful. You, with your spirit, are a force like few others to contend with. Yet, I have seen your kindness and compassion. I have seen your humor. And, I have seen your desire for a partner to help you through your trials. I want all those things.” 

“The bond must already be taking effect. You would never have partnered with an abomination, before.”

“Perhaps. Does it matter?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“I’ve heard you talk of joining with the spirit. You didn’t succumb to him. You made a deliberate decision. That is not weakness.”

“Fenris, you don’t need to be provided for, nor protected. You’re a force to contend with, yourself.”

“Perhaps so. Yet, an omega cannot help but seek those qualities. I do not fear that you will seek to subjugate me with your influence. You will be an equal partner, if annoying at times.”

Anders chuckled. The bond would alter them slightly; soften the rough spots, and nurture the compatible ones. But, they would still be themselves. And so, as mates, they would likely be... dynamic.

He turned his head to meet Fenris’ gaze. It was open, accepting. 

“You’re beautiful, you know,” he said softly. Fenris chuckled.

“I’m pleased you think so.”

“Mm.” 

He lowered his lips to whisper along the elf’s. And, was drawn into a gentle, warm kiss. Their first.

He felt the bond shiver between them. Fenris spoke. 

“I’ve heard that the bond will enhance certain aspects of a mated pair’s relationship.”

“I’ve heard that, too.”

“Perhaps it bears exploration.”

Anders grinned, and was pleased to see a soft smile in return. A soft smile he realized he would be graced with for the rest of his life.

“Repeated exploration,” he agreed.

Fenris nodded sagely. “It’s the only way to be sure.”


	2. A Time to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days that follow their bond, Fenris and Anders experience some strange changes.
> 
> Is there more to this than they knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenris may seem a bit OOC, in this chapter... with good reason. ;-)
> 
> OK... I really hadn't intended this to be more than a one-shot, in the beginning.
> 
> But, dammit, plot keeps filling my head, and I can't get a thing done, so _here_.
> 
> ;-D

Fenris was caught between a rock and a hard place.

And, he couldn’t be more satisfied.

Since Anders’ heat, two days before, he’d become intimately acquainted with that particular hard place. They’d spent a majority of those two days investigating the enhanced pleasure their new bond created. Passion rose like swells on the ocean; never ceasing completely, merely dipping before the next rise. And, the rise was unparalleled, for both of them. The lust between them was intense, and undeniable. 

Yet, even beyond their mutual erotic exploration, Anders had been delving into something... more. In Fenris’ experience, once a heat’s lust had been sated, the urge dissipated. He was mildly confused by Anders’ behavior, but certainly not complaining. For all he knew, this was part of bonding with an alpha. It wasn’t a topic in which he had more than cursory knowledge; certainly, he’d never mated with an alpha, before. 

In fact, Imperial law confined alphas to their homes while in their heat, to prevent any mage from answering the irresistible compulsion to make overtures. Certainly there were plenty of non-mage omegas with whom alphas could mate. But, the entire noble class and Magisterium were mages, and therefore, omegas. To them, the risk of an accidental bonding with an alpha soporati was terrifying. The dilution of a magical bloodline, the potential for the alpha’s influence over a magister, let alone the tragedy of having such a plebeian connected to a noble family... it was not to be permitted. 

Because of this, little was spoken of the after-effects of an alpha bonding. It was enough for magisters to know to avoid it. But, it also meant that Fenris had heard little more than that. He only knew that the rumored bond was unbreakable, and that it enhanced certain aspects of the pair’s relationship. The latter was, apparently, true. Very delightfully true.

Little of their mapping objective in the ruins had been met, after their first mating. Anders, particularly, was... obsessed. Yes, that was an appropriate word to describe his confusing behavior. He could hardly keep his hands off the elf; touching, smelling, exploring. And, not always in a sexual way. For example, he might spend an hour examining Fenris’ hair; burying his nose in it, rubbing his cheek against it, carding his fingers through it. As though memorizing it. 

Invariably, Anders would be hard the entire time, his erection pressed against Fenris in an almost companionable way. And, once he felt he’d explored long enough, the seduction began in earnest. Sometimes, with long, slow, delicious foreplay. Sometimes, with little lead-in other than peeling down Fenris’ leggings and mounting him. Either was perfectly acceptable to the elf, who was deeply aroused by the mage’s intense interest. Much like the grooming of their earlier overtures, Fenris found himself submitting enthusiastically to whatever scrutiny Anders gave, waves of tingling sensation rolling over him. By the time he was being stripped and positioned for entry, his body had drenched his opening with lubricant, preparing him for reception. 

And, it was _good_. Teeth-gnashing, toe-curling, _good_.

He was currently leaned against the rock wall of the corridor, held in Anders’ arms, as the mage explored his right ear. He’d been at it for some time.

Gentle teeth nipped along its edges, tongue tasting, lips suckling. His long nose nuzzled, tickling him with soft breaths. Fenris was as hard as Anders, his entrance twitching in anticipation, yet, he felt no urgency to copulate. He was content in his state of near-perpetual arousal, pleased to let Anders complete his examination. Eventually, his alpha would signal his need, and Fenris would respond, and they would ride passions’ wave, once again.

In but a few moments, Anders began loosening his own trousers, breath quickening, and turned Fenris to face the wall. With a moan, he felt his leggings lowered, the scent of his arousal rising to meet their noses. And, as with each time Anders caught his full scent, the mage _growled_ ; a sound Fenris had never heard from him before, and one which made him flame with want. Then, with practiced ease, Anders’ cock filled him.

Both called-out wordlessly; animalistic sounds, without the refinement of speech. Something in these joinings held them silent, save for sounds of pleasure. 

Anders was large... his cock thick and heavy and perfect. It filled him _exactly_ as he needed, and stroked him exactly _where_ he needed. With hot lust filling him, he braced his arms against the wall, and reveled in his taking. Anders’ hands clutched his hips, pulling him back as he thrust, cock sliding over the sensitive spot within, turning Fenris’ gut into a burning coil of need. His cries echoed in the corridor, Anders’ breath hot and damp against his neck.

Then... with an unbearable strain, the tension snapped, and Fenris flew into climax. As his essence painted the stones, Anders’ hoarse shout heralded the pulsing heat within him.

Fenris was flattened against the wall by Anders’ weight. Both found their breath, and slowly came back to themselves. Anders stood back, pulling the rag from his pocket that he’d taken to carrying. He used it to clean both of them, before they adjusted their clothing, once again.

As he turned to face the mage, Fenris was kissed soundly. Deeply. Passionately. 

“I can’t get enough of you,” Anders whispered.

“It is... mutual.” It was. In a way that left no room in his thoughts for life outside their personal space. He gave no thought to past, or future. He gave no thought to how they’d come to be connected this way. It was as though they’d _always_ been just as they were. He couldn’t be bothered with the details. Apparently, Anders could.

“We need to meet with Hawke and Varric, but I can’t stop myself doing... this. I’m making us late. I’m sorry.”

They seemed to be making headway in their journey out of the ruins, when the echo of voices reached them. With a quick glance, both had their weapons off their backs. Proceeding carefully, they listened for clues to their company. Sudden, raucous laughter had them both relax. Both knew that laugh, as well as the dry tone that followed; it was Hawke and Varric. They’d come looking for them when they’d been late to the rendezvous.

In a few moments, the scruffy, bearded face of Hawke, beside the smirking face of Varric, rounded a corner, their path lit by Hawke’s magic flame.

“Where the hell have you been?” Hawke asked, grinning, and slapped both on their backs. 

“ _Whew_!" Varric said, wrinkling his nose. "And, what have you been up to?” 

Exchanging looks with Fenris, Anders replied. “We... ran into a complication. Held us up a bit.”

Slowly, dawning comprehension crossed Hawke’s face. “Andraste’s tits!” he exclaimed with a smirk. “One of you went into heat, didn’t you?”

Varric’s eyebrows shot up. “The Maker _does_ have a sense of humor, doesn’t He? Guess we should be thankful neither killed the other after it was over.”

Hawke shook his head. “You jest, Varric, but it’s been known to happen among omegas. Someone takes advantage of a rival’s heat, and when it’s over, daggers fly.” He looked at them, concern on his face. “You two OK with what went down?”

“Nice choice of wording, Hawke,” Varric muttered.

“Fine,” Anders replied.

“Fine,” Fenris echoed.

“OK. Well, let’s get out of here.”

“We’re pretty close to the exit,” Varric said. “We’ve got camp set-up outside; I’ve had enough of these tunnels.” 

Fenris followed Anders closely. He felt a near-aversion to both the dwarf and Hawke. Anders seemed to feel the same way. He kept his distance, staying between Fenris and the other two. Camp wasn’t far from the entrance to the ruins. It was idyllic; a grassy glade surrounded by flowering trees. Late spring in the Free Marches was warm and pleasant.

Both set up their tents, long looks passing between them. Fenris had no intention of sleeping apart from Anders, yet followed the mage’s lead. He had no idea how, or even if, they would tell Hawke about the bond. He was leaving it to Anders to decide. He was content to simply follow his example. He wanted only privacy, to again find himself in the arms of his alpha.

Hawke knew Fenris was an omega; when the elf felt a heat coming on, he would warn-off his friend, and quarantine himself in his mansion. He’d had enough of groveling for relief when he’d been a slave. Danarius had delighted in Fenris’ heats, and teased and tormented him until he’d begged piteously for satiation. Bearing it alone, difficult as it was, was preferable to finding a partner. 

Hawke likely assumed Anders was an omega, given his earlier comment to Varric. Of course, as a mage, Hawke was an omega. As a dwarf, Varric had no such alignment. It was a trait shared only by humans and elves. No one seemed to know if Qunari fell into alpha and omega groupings. He doubted anyone had summoned the courage to ask. 

Dinner was started, and they sat around the fire. Varric and Hawke had questions about their part of the expedition, and Anders was able to answer and pay attention to their conversation. Fenris, less so. He sat as close to the mage as he could without drawing attention, fighting a compelling need to be closer. He watched him from the corner of his eye, and tried to catch his scent on the breeze. When Varric tossed a hunk of bread toward them, Anders leaned toward the elf to catch it... and, stayed. 

Fenris realized he’d gotten distracted in smelling his neck, just as he’d gotten distracted in the ruins. He tried to turn to him, to break the spell, but an arm around his shoulders held him still. With the touch, and proximity, the scintillating tingles began to wash over him.

He felt himself bundled onto Anders’ lap as the mage continued his fascination with the curve of Fenris’ neck. Cradled in his arms, neck arched back, he succumbed to the bliss. He heard distant voices, curious, amused, mildly concerned. They were of no interest. He was being explored by his alpha, and that was all that mattered. The nose buried in his neck, the mouth opened against his skin, the erection that grew and prodded his hip as he sat draped across Anders’ thighs. 

His own arousal grew, as he melted against the mage. It was patient, allowing him to await his alpha’s desire. In time, Anders concluded his investigation, and started his seduction. As his hand slid down the front of Fenris’ leggings, loud shouts disrupted their reverie.

 _“WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!”_

“Blondie, _what the hell?”_

Blinking in confusion, they looked up. They were sitting across the fire from Varric and Hawke, both wearing shocked expressions. Anders removed his hand, and they looked at one another, at a loss.

“Is one of you _still_ in heat?” Hawke asked.

“Umm...” Anders began with difficulty, looking at Fenris. “Sort... of?”

“What do you mean? _One_ of you was, and now the _other_ is?”

Varric shook his head. “Talk about timing.”

“Not... exactly.”

Fenris remained quiet, content to burrow against Anders as he addressed Hawke’s questions. He rubbed his face in the feathered pauldrons, enjoying the softness.

“Fenris, is it you?” Hawke asked. “Do you want to leave? I’ll help you find a private place to wait it out.” 

He grunted as he was yanked tightly against the mage. Anders pinned Hawke with his gaze, and actually _snarled_. Surprising as his behavior was, Fenris found himself utterly delighted, completely aroused, and strangely proud. His alpha was protecting him.

Hawke looked alarmed. “Anders... what’s going on? Fenris... you alright?”

Hawke was his friend... his closest friend. Yet, Fenris had no interest in speaking to him. He turned his face into the feathered shoulder. Anders nearly folded over him, still pinning Hawke with his eyes.

And, if the truth of it all eluded Hawke, Varric had an eye for detail and body language.

“Hawke, I know mages are supposed to be omega... but Blondie’s acting pretty alpha, over there, isn’t he?”

Hawke’s astounded expression was nearly comical. “Maker’s sagging balls. Anders... are you an _alpha_?”

With a heroic effort to break out of his protective demeanor, Anders replied, voice hoarse. 

“Yes. You’re not taking him, Hawke.”

“ _How_? Oh, Maker... did you two _bond_?”

“I mean it,” Anders said. His eyes were flickering with blue light, small, glowing fissures appearing in his face. Yet, Fenris felt no alarm, no concern about the spirit’s potential appearance. “Not one step toward him.”

Hawke visibly relaxed. “I’m not going near either of you, Anders. You need to calm yourself. I just want to know how a mage can be an alpha.”

Anders relaxed his embrace, the light fading away. He trembled from the effort of interacting with Hawke. Fenris finally spoke, to save him the need.

“Joining the Wardens changed his alignment,” he said. “He is an alpha mage; he is strong.”

Hawke was all business, now. 

“We need to get you home. You should be in seclusion--”

“This is not Tevinter,” Fenris spat. “We have bonded, and will not be parted!” 

“No... no, no, no. Fenris, calm down. You need to be alone _together_ ; to complete the bonding.”

Anders, still trembling from his interrupted exploration, looked at Hawke in confusion.

“Complete it?” his rough voice asked.

“Yes. Maker’s breath... do you know anything about being an alpha? About the bond?”

“What more is there to know?”

Varric and Hawke exchanged looks.

“A lot,” Varric said. “Even I know that.”

“You two need to be alone, to seat the bond, to....” Hawke looked flustered. “Look... it’s too late to head back, now. Do... your thing... tonight. Tomorrow, we’ll get you back as fast as we can. We need to find another alpha, to explain it to you. There’s things you should know.”

As soon as Hawke had said ‘do your thing tonight,’ Anders had buried his face in his neck, again. His manner wasn’t calm and patient, any longer. The interruption had added a frantic air to his demeanor. Fenris heard the other men dismantling tents, and moving away, before he once again sank into the bliss.

Which wasn’t long lived, before his clothing was stripped, and he was pressed against Anders’ naked form. With the fire casting amber light upon them, they reacquainted with one another’s body.

Anders was consuming him with possessive, open-mouthed kisses; to his lips, face, throat, chest. Fenris drew shuddering breaths as the mage kissed his way down his body to his cock, and swallowed him.

His cry of pleasure carried on the breeze, as he bucked into the hot mouth. Two fingers breached him, and his next cry was a wail. With delicious, wet, heat sucking his cock, and stroking fingers massaging his prostate, he was nearly undone. He gasped for air, hips arching, body alive with sensation.

Anders moaned around the flesh in his mouth, so needful he humped at the air, as he knelt between Fenris’ legs. He didn’t resist when the elf’s desperate hands pulled at his hair, to bring him up.

And, then he was under Anders... legs wrapped about his waist... ass impaled by his thick cock. The mage’s voice raised in a desperate shout. Hard, fast, brutal... Fenris threw his head back and howled. Yes... oh, yes.... Anders thrust wildly, whimpering, growling, clutching at him.

Fenris sensed he’d been upset by the knowledge he was unprepared for his role as a bonded alpha. Fenris had been upset, too. He didn’t want others nearby, he didn’t want to meet with another alpha, he didn’t want to be imposed upon. He only wanted Anders.

His face was rasped by the stubbled cheek pressed against his. His hair was gripped in clenched fists. His ass was wet with lubricant, the sweet scent of it thick in the air around them. He grasped Anders’ shoulders, the heat within consuming him as he was pounded into euphoria.

Anders’ voice, jagged and wrecked, spoke a word, surprising him. 

“ _Mine_.” 

With a startled shout, Fenris came, nearly choking at the suddenness of it. With a gasping sob, Anders pumped him full, shuddering. Finally, peace again settled over them as their breathing slowed. 

“Yours,” he whispered.

They moved into Anders’ tent, and twined around one another.

“Did you know there was more to the alpha bond?” Fenris asked. He would be happy ignoring all they’d just learned, but sensed Anders needed to talk.

“No. The Circle didn’t think mages needed to know... we were on suppressants. As a healer, I only learned about basic heat cycles. I never heard it mentioned in the Wardens. I guess bondings are... private?”

“Mages in Tevinter don’t talk about it. The idea of a mage bonding with a soporati is abhorrent to them.”

Anders put a palm to his cheek. 

“Fenris... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to screw this up.”

“You didn’t. We will learn, and it will be fine.”

“You’re OK with an alpha coming to talk to us?”

“No. Are you?”

“I’m afraid I’ll kill them. Hawke’s an omega, and I was willing to go full Justice if he tried to take you. But, I’ll do my best to control myself. If there are things we should know, I want to learn them.”

Fenris agreed, reluctant though he was. 

Little was said in the morning. Hawke and Varric kept their distance from the pair, to avoid a repeat of last night’s challenge. They ate a quick, light breakfast, and began the journey home. As opposed to their usual brisk walk, Hawke set them at a dogtrot. He’d positioned Anders and Fenris out front, to interrupt any explorations they might be tempted to make. Hawke allowed rare rest breaks; though, when he did, he and Varric moved ahead to some distance. It became clear why, the first time. As soon as they stopped, Anders pulled Fenris to him, and a rapid exploration, followed by a furious coupling, ensued. 

“He’s keeping us running to prevent us from getting distracted by each other,” the mage said, after catching their breath. “But, he’s giving us opportunity to do... whatever this is we’re doing.”

With a final kiss, they heard Hawke’s call, and began the fast jog, once again.

By the time they reached the city, all of them were worn-out. Varric was in rare form, complaining more heartily than usual. Gasping for breath, Anders didn’t reach for Fenris when they slowed to a walk. Hawke and Varric approached, still maintaining a respectful distance.

“Alright, you two," Hawke said. "We think we’ve got a plan. Isabela’s an alpha, and we’re pretty sure Donnic is. Are you willing to talk to one of them?”

“Donnic,” they replied in unison.

“OK,” Varric said. “Get to Broody’s mansion. We’ll rustle Donnic up and bring him over. We’re coming with him, in case you decide he’s a threat.”

Sharing a glance, they nodded. With parting thanks, Fenris followed Anders to Hightown.

His mansion was dark and cool, as always. They shucked their clothes, and washed off the dirt, sweat, and sex of three days. Digging clean pants and tunics from their packs, they waited in Fenris’ room. Sitting against Anders’ side, the mage’s arm about him, Fenris basked in the comfort of his alpha. Was it really necessary to have this talk with someone outside of their bond? Before he could express his reservation, the front door opened and closed.

“Ready for this?” Anders asked.

“No.”

“Tough,” Hawke’s voice interjected, coming from the stairs. “I’m not letting you rookies fuck yourselves up for the rest of your lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could promise rapid updates; in fact, I usually do. But, I'm in the middle of a huge WIP, and it tends to take precedence.
> 
> <3


	3. A Time to Build Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris learn the cause of their out of character behavior.
> 
> And, learn some interesting facets of the alpha/omega bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenris wasn't himself in the previous chapter, was he? Nor, was Anders. Hmmmmmm. For those of you disquieted by that turn of events, I present... A/O fluff and smut.
> 
> And, it's possible a reader's special request has been granted. ;-)

“I’m not letting you rookies fuck yourselves up for the rest of your lives.” 

For all his flippancy, Hawke meant what he said. Regardless of how Fenris and Anders had ended up bonded, whether it was thoughtful or foolish, circumstantial or accidental, it was done. All they could do, now, was keep their fledgeling partnership from going awry.

He was cautious entering the room. Anders’ aggressive defense of his new bond mate, although unnecessary, was genuine. He could quickly become dangerous if he perceived a threat to Fenris.

That aggression was only part of what had him concerned. Both their behavior yesterday had been startling, and revealing... and, not just witnessing Anders' dive down the elf’s pants, either. Each was manifesting traits at odds with their known personalities, signaling a bond out of control.

That both should be so ignorant of the alpha bond was unexpected, at the least. In his experience, children learned the facts of alphas and omegas as they learned the facts of life. Though, if he thought about it, neither man had a _normal_ adolescence. Anders was sent to the Circle about the age he should have been told, and Fenris... who knew what he may have once known, or what his master had told him?

Complicate it with Anders becoming an alpha when he joined the Wardens... circumstance had set him up for a serious fall. He only hoped it wasn’t too late to turn this around.

Walking into Fenris’ all-purpose room, he saw what he’d seen, yesterday; Fenris clinging to Anders, and, Anders shielding Fenris. At this early stage of bonding, both were being drawn into polarized aspects of themselves. Fenris, in particular, was extremely susceptible to impression by Anders’ opinions. Given their previous contentions and opposing views, it could wreck havoc on the elf’s essential nature.

Which was why Donnic was here. He was not only an alpha, he’d recently gone through the bonding with Aveline. Hawke didn’t know him well, but he trusted Aveline’s judgement, and Fenris seemed to have struck up a friendship with the guardsman. 

“We’ve brought Aveline, instead of Varric,” he began. “Donnic thought having his bonded mate present might cool your defenses.”

Indeed, when Donnic walked through the door, Anders’ demeanor took on the intensity he’d shown last night. Which relaxed, fortunately, as Aveline followed her fiancee. 

Once seated at the table, Donnic as far from Fenris as possible, the guardsman wasted no time getting to the topic. 

“Hawke filled us in on what’s happened,” he said. “You have little more than cursory understanding of the alpha bond. I’ll not sugar-coat it; this has potential for tragedy.”

Hawke saw Anders startle at the stark wording. His arm shifted, obviously taking Fenris’ hand under the table.

“I’d _never_ hurt him,” he said.

“No, but the bond would. This might be easier if I just tell you what my parents told me... which is the same as Aveline’s parents told her.

“The alpha/omega bond is ancient, going far back into primitive times, before the calendar, before the Chant, into days when mankind struggled simply to survive. It’s thought that alphas were more common, then, and more pairings were alpha/omega. The bond may have provided a connection that helped the couple survive; intimate understanding, like-minded thinking, fierce protection. Yet, what was a strength back then, can be a weakness, now.

“Left to follow its natural course, the bond will cause the alpha to become dominant and possessive. The omega will become submissive, and adopt the alpha’s opinions and attitudes as their own.”

Hawke watched Anders and Fenris look at one another with apprehension. 

“I don’t want that,” Anders said. “I don’t want him submissive to _anyone_.”

Aveline spoke. “Fenris... since bonding, have you allowed Anders speak for you? Set aside your opinions in favor of his?”

Fenris looked uncomfortable. “I... yes.”

“Anders... are you aware of your exaggerated protection of Fenris? Of speaking for him? Of a lack of his usual opposing opinion?”

Anders looked at the elf sadly. “I am. Maker... Fenris, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Donnic assured him. “The bond is compelling. But, it can be shaped. Things you do during its maturation can affect the final form it takes.” He smirked. “Does Aveline seem submissive, to you?”

All the men snickered, earning a roll of Aveline’s eyes.

“Would you describe me as aggressive, or over-protective?” he asked.

“Only in battle, love,” Aveline replied.

“What do we need to do?” Anders asked. Fenris nodded, looking equally invested.

“You need to assert your will. And, it’s not easy. Simply put, what the bond is fed while forming, it will retain once seated. You both need to be aware of each other’s behaviors, and call attention to them. Choose how you act, examine what you feel. Resisting the compulsion will weaken its hold.”

Anders and Fenris were both nodding, Hawke was pleased to see. Donnic continued.

“That said, you needn’t resist _all_ the compulsions. Most can be allowed to progress naturally. For instance, you’ve been... erm... _examining_ Fenris?”

Anders flushed, nodding.

“It's part of the alpha’s bonding... you’re familiarizing yourself with your mate. Let it happen.”

“I imagine you’re developing a sense for Anders’ moods?” Aveline asked Fenris.

“I have.”

“When you feel something, confirm it with him. It’s part of the omega’s bonding.”

“In the end, some things will still change,” Donnic said. “You’ll assume some of the other’s traits. Reportedly, those that most balance your own.”

Anders nodded. “I’ve heard of that. We trade qualities.”

“Exactly. Don’t resist it. It’s unnerving, at first, but not for long. And, certainly don’t restrict your... erm... _intimate_ activities.”

Hawke saw the smirk Anders and Fenris exchanged. From what he’d heard echoing out of camp last night, that wasn’t a problem.

Donnic eyed Anders a moment, then sighed. “On that note... this is a bit personal... but, you probably didn’t learn about.... Alpha males are... _affected_... by the bond in an... but, you weren’t born an alpha... so, I’m not sure....” 

“Maker’s breath... what is it?” Anders asked.

Donnic looked too flustered to speak. Finally, he gestured to Anders. “Step outside with me.”

“You sure that’s wise?” Hawke asked.

“I think so,” Donnic said.

Though Anders and Fenris gazed after one another like they were parting for years, no one became unruly. After Anders left the room, Fenris began fidgeting; jiggling his leg, biting his nails. Aveline noticed.

“It helps to do pre-battle meditations,” she said.

Fenris closed his eyes, then visibly contained himself. Hawke thought it was brilliant advice, one warrior to another. 

When they returned, both men were red in the face, Anders muttering in irritation.

“I can’t _believe_ they didn’t teach this in healer training.”

Donnic cleared his throat. “I think that about covers it. We need to leave you alone to continue the bonding. It’ll last a few days to weeks, so get comfortable.”

Anders looked sadly at the elf, running a gentle hand through his hair. “How much damage have I done?” Fenris met his gaze with a soft expression.

Hawke felt his heart constrict at the tender exchange. Clearly, there was already affection between them. If he’d had any doubts about the potential of their match, this interaction laid most of them to rest.

“I doubt any,” Aveline assured him. “Be mindful of what you feed the bond. Divert the negative, foster the positive. And, spend some time talking. I dare say, you hardly know each other.”

As they filed out of the door, Hawke spoke.

“I’ve asked Orana to bring by a basket of food each morning. She’ll leave it on the the doorstep.”

Anders nodded. “Thank you, Hawke.”

“Remember... make the bond yours, not the other way around.”

As he left, his mind kept replaying the look they’d exchanged, the gentle hand running through Fenris’ hair. That, alone, was heartening.

\--------------------------

As soon as their visitors left the room, Anders pulled Fenris into his arms. Sitting calmly, with others in their space, another alpha in the room, unable to hold his mate... it had been nearly unbearable. He buried his face in the soft, white hair and felt tension drain away. Fenris collapsed against him.

“You OK?” he asked.

“Mm-hm.” 

He was tired, he realized. They’d barely slept since his heat, and Hawke had run them from the far side of the Wounded Coast clear to Kirkwall. 

“Wanna go to bed?” he asked.

“Mm-hm.” 

In moments, they’d undressed, and crawled into Fenris' bed, where sleep promptly eluded them. They were physically exhausted, yet mentally charged. 

Guilt ran through Anders, churning his stomach, making him squirm inside. How had he not been aware of Fenris’ change in behavior? Once Aveline pointed it out, it was obvious. He was a healer, dammit. He was _trained_ to notice things like that. Along with the guilt, anger flowed. How had the Circle been so remiss in teaching the mages such vital facts? Especially as a healer... and, especially what Donnic had told him, privately.

“You are thinking very loudly,” Fenris said. “You’re upset by what we’ve learned.”

He turned to look at him... the man to whom he was now attached, for the rest of their lives. Aveline had been right; after years of association, they barely knew each other. Well, except they stood on opposite sides of nearly every argument. Anders should have been told, long ago. He should have been able to recognize what was happening, in time to warn Fenris away. He said he'd chosen to stay, to bond; but, how much of that was due to his own omega heat response? Could they make this work?

Fenris leaned up on his elbow, head resting in his palm. “Guilt lies so thick upon you, I can smell it.”

Anders sighed. “This is my fault. My fault that we’re bonded, my fault that you were nearly made a slave, again.”

Fenris’ free hand trailed along Anders’ chest, idly stroking through the fine sprinkling of hair. “I believe that is the alpha in you, assuming responsibility not rightfully yours. Neither of us knew. Circumstances left us both ignorant. Circumstances that make you angry. Am I right?”

“You are.”

“Are you now regretting our bond?”

He took the hand on his chest, raised it to kiss the knuckles. “No. I regret only the danger I put you in.”

“Yet, I have only felt protected by you, since your heat.”

He kept hold of the hand he’d kissed, absently stroking his thumb along it. “Even now, after having heard all they said, I’m consumed by a drive to keep you safe. To keep you sequestered, and away from harm. It’s so difficult....”

“Mm. And, I feel the same need to let you. I don’t understand how I don’t balk at it. I’ve been under the thumb of a master, before. I’ve been truly subservient, and enslaved. How does this not reek of the same subjugation?”

“I’m _not_ your master. I will _never_ be your master. I have no desire to subjugate you, Fenris.”

“I believe you. That’s one reason I chose to bond with you. Yet... I would allow it, I think.”

“Well, we won’t let it come to that. We’ll stay aware of both our tendencies. We’ll prevent... the... the... hm....”

He faltered, finding himself fascinated by Fenris’ hand. His focus shifted, narrowed, blocked extraneous input. He spread the fingers, looking at the lines and creases of his palm... knuckles... wrist. The palm was calloused from years holding a pommel. He stroked the flat, smooth calluses on the inside of his forefinger and thumb, then those at the base of each finger. 

He traced the lyrium markings that fanned from his wrist, to his fingers, and up the tip of each. They had a slight difference in texture, and were slightly cooler than the surrounding skin. The ridges and swirls on the fingertip pads had reformed over them, as the skin healed. He held his hand flat against Fenris’. His own hand was slightly larger, but not by much. He slid his fingers between the elf’s, and closed his hand. Fenris did, as well, interlacing their fingers. It felt... right.

He examined the backs of the fingers; lyrium was etched into them, nearly to the cuticle line of his nails. The pain of receiving those markings, in such thin skin... anger flashed through him. He bit it back, and pressed slow, gentle kisses to the knuckles of each finger. 

His scent was faint on his hand, too much contact with the world around, but Anders could just make it out. He carefully drew his nose over the back of his hand, inhaling deeply, seeking it. He nibbled at the largest knuckles, and at the calluses between thumb and forefinger. Opening his palm, again, he pressed a long, deep kiss to the center. 

A sigh in his ear drew his attention away. Fenris’ head lay beside his on the pillow. Eyes closed, he wore an expression of utter bliss... an expression that made Anders’ shaft twitch. He was hard... so hard... and he could smell the sweet, salted-honey scent of the elf’s desire. He pulled Fenris atop him, knowing he would be willing, ready, and eager.

He stroked his hands down his shoulders, back, ass, thighs. Fenris moaned softly, erection dripping on Anders’ belly. With a shift of hips, and careful positioning, slick, tight, heat enveloped him. 

“ _Nnnnnggghhhhh_...” he shuddered, holding the narrow hips, moving them against his thrusts. So... so... _good_.

Fenris gasped, little hiccups as Anders thrust up into him. He couldn’t bear to keep his eyes closed against the pleasure. He opened them, and nearly came from the view. Fenris’ head was thrown back, mouth open, utterly lost to the pleasure. 

He was so beautiful. He was _his_.

Pulling his hips harder, faster, Anders curled himself, and found the elf’s sweet spot.

“ _Hunngggghhh!_ ” Fenris cried out, and began an erotic undulation, to make it happen again... and again... and again.

Orgasm was licking at Anders' balls, drawing them tight, making them cramp. He was so ready....

Fenris chose that moment to open his eyes, and meet his gaze. And, he was gone. Pleasure rocked through him, shooting from the base of his spine to every quarter of his body. He shuddered with it, and felt Fenris’ body clamp around him as he joined him in climax. He clutched the elf, holding him close, burying his face in his neck.

They lay this way, letting the afterglow surround them, floating in peace. 

Finally, he felt Fenris lean his forearms against Anders’ chest, and look down at him.

“Something on your mind?” he asked the elf, dreamily.

“What did Donnic tell you?”

What _had_ Donnic told him? Oh... _oh_. 

“He said... bonded alphas can knot their partners.”

Fenris frowned. “Knot? Like copulating dogs?”

Anders huffed a laugh. “I guess.”

“We’ve been rutting for three days....”

“We’re not _rutting_.”

“... and, nothing like that has happened.”

“I know. If I didn’t know better, I’d think he was having me on. But, he assured me he’d experienced it, many times.”

“Has it not happened because you were not born an alpha?”

“Well, he said I need to hold still... inside you... for the knot to form. I have my doubts.”

Fenris thought about this. “Did he say what it was like?”

Anders huffed another laugh. “He could barely get the words out to tell me that much. He did recommend we try it.”

“I wish to.”

“Do you? I may not have what it takes.”

“I do not care. If nothing happens, I am sure we can find something else to amuse ourselves.”

Anders laughed. “As you wish. It’s gonna have to wait, though. I’m knackered.”

Fenris carefully uncoupled himself, as Anders felt around for a towel or rag. He found a cloth on the bedside table, and cleaned both of them.

“I use that cloth to wrap my bread.”

“Not anymore.”

“Have you always been so fussy?”

“I’m a healer. Cleanliness is paramount.”

“Be that as it may, I hope the bond doesn’t pass that trait to me.”

Anders snorted. “Would you rather get my gambling skills?”

Fenris grimaced. “You have a point.”

They settled down, the elf using his shoulder as a pillow. To Anders, it was perfect, warm, and reassuring. Fenris, again, lightly stroked his chest hair. He covered the hand with his own.

“Do you remember receiving the markings?”

“Just the pain.”

“Do they still hurt?”

“If I take a hit from a magic attack, it can relay along all the lines; and, _that's_ painful. Otherwise, it is... it’s fine.”

“Doesn’t sound fine. But... don’t let me push you into saying something you’d rather not.”

Fenris tilted his head to look at him, green eyes assessing. After a moment, he lay back on his shoulder.

“Sometimes... when I look on them... when someone touches them... when they are remarked upon... sometimes, I remember the pain.”

“Maker, Fenris. I’ve been....”

“No. Your touch, and your questions, do not bother me. I imagine the bond is to thank for that.”

“Probably. Still, I’m so damned sorry for what you feel.”

“I... thank you.”

Anders found himself wanting to ask about his time in slavery. He wished to know everything, that he might... he didn’t know. _Do_ something? He had no idea what. He knew Fenris would tell him; even if he’d prefer not to. Which was why he didn’t ask. He wanted such disclosures to be voluntary. Maker... how little he knew this man in his arms.

He felt the elf twitch with the heralds of sleep. With a contented sigh, he followed; the emotional and physical fatigue pulling him into sweet darkness.

The next morning, he woke to absolute bliss. 

Hot, wet, suction on his erect flesh brought him to consciousness with a groan.

“Fenris....” he gasped. 

A vibrating moan made him buck his hips, thrusting into the elf’s mouth. Fenris was under the blankets, doing torrid things with his lips and tongue. 

“Oh... Maker... don’t stop.”

The suction left his flesh, and Fenris crawled up his body to take his lips in an equally torrid kiss.

“I wish to try knotting.”

“Touch me, more?” he wheedled.

With a smirk, Fenris took him in hand, slowly pumping his saliva-slick shaft. Anders arched his neck with a moan.

“Oh, Maker... Fenris....”

“I would have you within me... tying us together... my alpha, joined to his omega.”

He groaned, bucking his hips. The image was excruciatingly compelling. 

“I sense you enjoy that thought....”

“You sense correctly....”

“What are we waiting for?”

He gasped, “I have no idea.”

Fenris rolled over, pulling Anders, unresisting, atop him.

Without a thought, Anders’ cock sought, and entered, Fenris’ slick entrance.

“ _Ahhhhhhh....Fenris_...so good... so, so good....” 

He was so slick, so tight, so hot... his body accepted him like they were made for one another. For all he knew, the bond was doing just that. Slowly, he pulled out, and slowly, slid back in. Fenris gasped, trembling beneath him. He looked at the elf in awe. This was his mate. _His mate_. He was beautiful, and perfect, and _his_.

“ _Unghh_... Fenris... move like that again... ”

“Hold still,” Fenris breathed.

“ _Now?"_ He didn’t know if he could. 

“Yes.”

With effort, Anders stilled his movements. Both trembled with the strain. He struggled to hold still, finding it unexpectedly difficult.

“Fenris... I want to move,” he whispered after a moment. 

“Not yet,” he whispered back.

“I can’t hold still much... _Fuck_... what _is_ that...?”

There was a pulsating sensation in his cock, just above his balls. Rapid, fluttering, like a cat’s purr. It was strange, to say the least, yet... Maker... it was _exquisite._ He felt himself swell... the fluttering grew stronger.

Fenris threw his head back, crying out.

“Is it hurting you?” he gasped. “Fenris... Maker, I can’t pull out....”

“ _Fasta vass_....” Fenris’ voice was filled with wonder, his face awash with pleasure. A pleasure Anders was experiencing, as well.

Neither moved, afraid to disturb the ecstatic phenomenon. The fluttering coursed along his cock, as though stimulating itself from within. By Fenris’ reaction, it was stimulating him, was well. The elf’s neck arched, breath coming in whimpered gasps. 

The sensation grew... and grew... it was indescribable. As though the instant prior to climax had been extended into eternity. He held Fenris against him, panting into his neck. Each moment he thought he couldn’t possibly feel more pleasure, he did. Finally, Fenris shuddered against him, calling out.

_"Anders! Arrgghhh!"_

As Fenris convulsed in an explosive climax, his body spasmed around Anders’ knot, and triggered his own. He entered a realm of sensation like no other.

Mouth open in a silent scream, he felt the orgasm roar through him. Intense... overwhelming.... The knot, no longer fluttering, _pulsed._ Again, and again, each pulse pumping hot seed into the elf, as spine-bending pleasure wracked his body.

By the time he could think again, Anders could barely breathe. He collapsed on Fenris, gasping. The knot was still full, and still pumping fluid into the elf’s body; the sensation pleasurable, though no longer overwhelming.

“Fenris...” He found the elf’s mouth, and kissed him desperately. “Are you alright?”

“I am better than alright,” he breathed. _"Venhedis,_ you’re still going?”

“Uh-huh.” He twitched with each slowing pulse. Soon, they stopped, altogether. With the same fluttering sensation that had begun it all, he felt the knot diminish.

“Sweet Maker, preserve me,” he breathed.

Fenris chuckled, which Anders had only heard once or twice in all the years he’d known him. It was a beautiful sound. 

“Is your curiosity sated?” he asked, breathlessly.

“Sated is right,” Fenris replied. “That... defies description.”

Anders levered himself off of his flattened mate, and fell onto his back. He checked himself for... he didn’t really know. He couldn’t imagine _not_ checking his dick after it’d swelled to the size of a goose egg. 

Fenris smirked, reaching for the towel. Knotting apparently included copious quantities of ejaculate. At the sound of another rare chuckle, Anders looked up to see an equally rare smile.

“Everything as it should be? Do you wish to examine me, as well?”

“Don’t think I wouldn’t. Of course, you might be stuck with me down there for an hour, if I get distracted, again.”

Another chuckle. Anders decided it must be the bond. If this was a quality of his, being bequeathed to the elf... well, he was proud to contribute laughter to Fenris’ world.

“Come here,” he beckoned, holding out his arms.

Fenris raised an eyebrow. “Should I? Is this too much clinging?”

“Your call.”

Fenris slid into his arms. “I can no longer imagine not wanting this.”

“You and me, both.”

“Does your demon enjoy our activities?”

Anders barked a surprised laugh. “Uh... he likes _you_... but, he’s not a real fan of carnal activity. Most of mortal physiology makes him uncomfortable.”

“You need to control him.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” He should be annoyed by this statement... yet, he wasn’t.

“He threatened Hawke.”

“I believed Hawke threatened you. We’re dealing with that. Did... did it upset you?”

“No.” Fenris was quiet a moment. “You don’t believe me.”

“You’ve spent years upset by his mere existence, Fenris. How could sitting in his lap _not_ upset you?”

“He would not harm me. And, at the time, even our friends meant nothing in the face of our bond.”

“Yeah. You’re right on both counts. Maker, I hope that works itself out.”

“I believe it will. Look at Aveline and Donnic.”

“I guess. It occurred to me, Aveline courted Donnic with neither of them being in heat.”

“Heat is not necessary for affection to develop. Although, I imagine they waited to see if they bonded before he proposed.”

“You think _he_ was the one to propose?”

“He told me he was. Took a knee, offered a ring, the standard affair.”

“When did he tell you this?” He had no idea Fenris knew Donnic that well.

“After she’d accepted. Donnic and I play cards here, each week.”

Sudden, hot envy filled him. Justice grumbled within. Another _alpha_... courting _his_ mate?

Fenris pulled away, looking calmly at him.

“Stop it, Anders.”

“He seeks your attentions....” He fought the drive to get up, dress, and hunt the guardsman down.

“He is my friend. And, yesterday, he acted as yours.”

“You are _mine_.”

“As you are mine. We are mated. There is no room for any other in our bond. You know this.”

He took deep breaths, replayed the elf’s words in his mind. Slowly, he calmed, and covered his face in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No need. You’re fighting a very primal urge. Do you have any idea how hard it was not to encourage your jealousy?”

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

“No. You are not alone in this, Anders. I’m your mated omega. We share this. We share... everything.”

Anders pulled him back into his arms. 

“I had no idea you possessed such wisdom.” He closed his eyes as Fenris traced a finger over his face... his chin... his lips. “I have terribly underestimated you, for years.”

“As have I, you.”

He enjoyed the tickling sensation of Fenris mapping his face. Shortly, the elf spoke.

“Do you think Orana has delivered the basket?”

“No idea. Hungry?”

“I wish to feed you.”

Anders felt a wave of tingling pleasure flow over him. Just the memory of their heat overtures brought back the sensation.

“I’d like that. But, only if I can reciprocate.”

“There’s little I would refuse you, my alpha.”

“It’s mutual, my omega. Entirely mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I couldn't bear to leave it at the previous chapter for any longer than necessary. Now... my other WIP beckons. I'll probably be back, though. This tale is somehow compelling to me.
> 
> Rhube... this knot was for you. :-D


End file.
